megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Berserker
Berserker is a demon in the series. History Berserkers were Norse warriors who are reported in the Old Norse literature to have fought in a nearly uncontrollable, trance-like fury, a characteristic which later gave rise to the English word berserk. Berserkers are attested in numerous Old Norse sources. Most historians believe that berserkers worked themselves into a rage before battle, but some think that they might have consumed drugged foods. There are a few who suggest that they were just raging madmen. The Úlfhéðnar, mentioned in the Vatnsdæla saga, Haraldskvæði, and the Völsunga saga, were said to wear the pelt of a wolf when they entered battle. Úlfhéðnar are sometimes described as Odin's special warriors, with the pelt from a wolf and a spear as distinguishing features. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Brute Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Brute Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Brute Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Brute Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Brute Race *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Chariot Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Judgement Arcana *DemiKids: Light Version'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Brute Race *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Touki Race *''Devil Survivor 2: Touki Race *Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' / (Manga) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Brute Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Berserker appears in the New Game Plus Challenge Quest, Slay the Berserker, where he and a Rakshasa are proving a challenge for even skilled Samurai. He is fought on the 3rd Stratum of Naraku. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Berserker can teach Nanashi the Charge, Hades Blast and Dark Sword skills through his Demon Whisper. He benefits from learning Physical, ailment and support skills. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Berzerk. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Berserker is a unique demon that doesn't require a particular fusion combination to create. Instead, the player has to achieve a Fate level of 3 with Keita Wakui before it is available. Once this has been achieved, it is unlocked for fusion on all subsequent runs as long as the player imports their save. ''Devil Survivor 2: The Animation'' As a nod towards Berserker's in-game ties with Keita's Fate Ranks, Berserker is Keita's signature demon, boasting incredible physical prowess that allows it to cut through swaths of demons. After Keita's death at the hands of Botis, Hinako obtains and uses Berserker in his memory, and its great physical strength lets the team severely damage Megrez's shell. It is also used to fight against Benetnasch, where it joined in with other demons to attack the full body. However, Berserker later gets forcibly sent back to its cell phone along with the other demons, thanks to Benetnasch's demon-revoking properties. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Ice= Strong |Electricity= - |Wind= - |Expel= - |Curse= - |Almighty= - |Poison= - |Paralyze= - |Stone= - |Strain= - |Sleep= - |Charm= - |Mute= - |Fear= - |Bomb= - |Rage= - |Skill= Tarukaja Tyranny Getsu-ei |D-Skill= Luster Candy Phys Amp |Password = keDG7LSTFnqD8RDK 6%ST8KrTS$OT%2s+ }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Ice= - |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= - |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x1 hit, 1 enemy |Skill= Charge\Innate Hades Blast\Innate Tarukaja\64 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Normal= |-| Boss= * Only encountered if you fight Finnegan with Nemissa. ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' ''Devil Survivor'' |Passive= Endure Dual Shadow * |FusedQuote= ME TOUKI BERSERKER! WHAT YOU WANT DESTROYED? WHO YOU WANT BEATEN? AWWOOOO! |FusingQuote= ME FUSE, POWER UP, AND BECOME BEL-ZERKER? THEN ME...KING! |Human/Demon= Category:Devil Survivor Demons }} ''Devil Survivor 2'' |Racial= Agitate |Passive= Endure * Extra One |FusedQuote= I'm Berserker the Touki! Once I'm hot, there's no stopping me! Like a train with no brakes! |FusingQuote= C'mon, I was still just getting warmed up...! Ah, whatever. }} Gallery Category:Norse Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas